From Tiny to Ed
by OwlCookies XD
Summary: Hey. You may know me as Tiny. Or more commonly as Scourge. But what you don't know about me is that I wasn't actually evil...


**Title: From Tiny to Ed  
(crossover for fma and warriors)  
Charcters: Scourge and Edward E.  
Genre: Parody and Angst  
Rating: K+**

Summary:  
Hey. You may know me as Tiny. Or more commonly as Scourge. But what you don't know about me is that I wasn't actually evil...

Story:

Hey. You may know me as Tiny. Or more commonly as Scourge. But what you don't know about me is that I wasn't actually evil. Ok. Well I was slightly evil. I didn't mean to kill all those people! But it got so irritating because they kept calling me small! Well anyways, here's the real story of my life.

My brother Socks and my sister Ruby woke me up.  
"Wake up short stuff!" they hissed in my ear while pressing their paws on my head.  
"Stop it! I'm not small!" I complained trying to shake them off.  
"Then explain to me why your name is Tiny," Ruby sneered.  
I got the anger mark and retracted my claws. Hissing I furiously sliced at her. I didn't know what I did until I stopped. Ruby was really bloody and crying while Socks was telling on me.  
The next thing I knew, mama sent me away to a different room.  
I angrily and sadly looked at them cuddled together when I went back the next day. It was like they didn't want me there. My heart was broken. That was some love. Sighing, I headed to the cat door that lead outside.  
It was a nice warm day. The complete opposite of how I was feeling. I grumbled letting out my feelings. I didn't have anyone to talk to so don't call me weird!  
So anyways, after awhile of grumbling, I noticed a hole in the fence of our twoleg nest! Out of curiosity, I went over to see what it was. I sniffed it and looked beyond it. It was a forest! I stared in complete awe.  
Then, after awhile, I mustered up enough courage to step through. And boy was it great! There were so many new things to see and do! In front of my paws I saw what mama calls a mouse. I extended out my claws and was about to pounce on it when I heard ruffling grass. Looking up I saw a big tiger-like cat charging at me. I gasped but before I could run away, he sprang out his claws and attacked me. Clawing the way I did at Ruby, the tiger-cat hurt me. It stung and I wanted to cry.  
"Please stop!" I cried out to the big tom. However, he showed no mercy. I cried out in pain and that was when I saw a bluish she-cat stopped the tiger-cat.  
"I think that's enough for now Tigerclaw," the blue cat said. "The kittypet has had enough."  
I looked at them really scared and started shrinking even more than I would like.  
"Go back to your two leg nest shrimp," Tigerstar hissed.  
I was infuriated. "I'm not small!" I screeched lunging at him.  
Tigerclaw growled and swatted me away. I winced in pain and they turned to leave. "Never come back," Tigerclaw rumbled giving me the death glare. I gulped and squeezed back through the fence.  
Back in the backyard of the twoleg nest, I saw Ruby and Socks playing with each other. Luckily they didn't notice me.  
"Hey! I wonder where Tiny went!" Ruby said.  
Socks laughed. "He probably didn't get far considering how small he is."  
A deep growl rumbled through my throat. "I'm not small!" I scream extremely angry.  
Ruby and Socks looked ran over and looked down at me. "You sure?" Socks teased.  
I growled. Then Ruby noticed my scars. "Hey Socks! Look at Tiny's scars! I bet he got them from a squirrel!" she snorted.  
Socks laughed with her. "No! Maybe a mouse!"  
I hissed. "I got them from other cats!"  
Ruby and Socks snorted. "You wish. There is NO way a puny kit like you could take on a real cat!"  
My heart bested furiously. "I DID MEET A CAT AND I DID FIGHT THEM AND I DID GO TO THE FOREST WITHOUT YOU!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.  
Ruby and Socks laughed even more still not believing me.  
I huffed and stormed away. I wanted out and I didn't want to go back! So right there, I stormed away from the twolegs nest and into the 'streets' as they call them. I gasped as I saw the horrors.

Me: let's fast foward to when I fought the dog. You should know that story.

"You can't defeat that dog! You're to small!" a cat exclaimed.  
I hissed. "I'm not short and I will kick that dogs butt into the sky!"  
The cat sighed. "Good luck then I guess."  
I nodded and headed to the dog. It stood up and barred it's teeth at me. I growled and extended my claws. It did the same. I jumped on it and it surprisingly fell down. Not knowing how to fight, I kept clawing at it. I don't recall what happened but the next thing I knew, cats were cheering for me and the dog was dead. I grinned and looked at the cat who said I couldn't defeat the dog. She wearily nodded.  
It wasn't long before I noticed a tooth under the dogs body. Thinking of taking my collar off, I grabbed for the tooth. All the other cats watched me silently almost holding their breaths. I knew this because one of then sneezed. Raising the tooth to my neck, I heard a few people gasp. I blinked confused at then. Maybe they thought I was going to kill myself. So I shrugged it off and tried to rip my collar off. It didn't work the tooth just got stuck. I sighed exasperated. I'll never get it to come off.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some cats bowing down to me.  
"You are a true leader!" one of the cats whispered. I was confused. Why? What did I do? The she-cat stood up and whispered in my ear.  
"You are a hero for defeating the dog. Tell them your name and they will respect you as their leader." I nodded my eyes gleaming in pride.  
"My name is T... Scourge!" I exclaimed remembering that word my mama had said. "Nice to meet you all... I guess...?"  
Then, a cat in the shadows snorted. "Who would want to follow a leader as puny as him?" I growled.  
The she-cat next to me whispered in my eat again. "Will you take that challenge?" she asked.  
I nodded angrily. "I'll never back down," I hissed.  
I unleashed my claws and sprang for the shadow cat the way Tigerstar sprang at me. It was an old muddy tom. I grimaced as I felt my claws sink into his flesh. Warm, stick, slimy blood coated my pelt as I self consciously raked my claws at him.  
Backing away huffing, I saw that he was nearing death. The tom and I breathed hard. "I take back my words... Oh strong one..." Those were his last words before he died. Then, I tore of his claw and added it to my collar for a collection. Something to remind me of the horrors I made  
My heart beat rapidly. I killed an innocent cat! What was I turning into?  
Behind me, I smelt the other cats fear. I knew what they were scared of. They were scared of my. My heart sank as I walked by them. Every cat I passed, the bowed down. If I was going to be their leader, I had to do something about killing them so I jumped on a box thing and cleared my throat. Trying to sound menacing I announced, "There will be rules and I expect you all to keep it. 1: NEVER call my puny or small. I am not and if you call me that I will kill you like I did to him." I pointed my tail in the direction of the bloody dark wall. "2: No mates or kits. No families or I will banish you or kill your family." I winced secretly at that. It was harsh.  
Once I was done setting the rules, they all agreed. And together, BloodClan, as my subordinates Snake and Bone called it, flourished in the alleys of the twoleg place.  
Over time, I became bloodthirsty. I became even more feared and heartless. Every night I always regretted doing what I did. It was a cold life.  
One time, I saw Ruby and Socks coming in my direction while I was eating. They were really skinny. "T... I mean Scourge!" Socks exclaimed.  
I growled. "What do you want?"  
My siblings looked down. "C...can we please have food?" they asked quietly.  
I pitied them. They had to ask me. The cat they knew hated them for food. Instead of making them leave while laughing, I shoved my food in their direction and looked away so they wouldn't see my tears.  
I walked away once they dove in my food. I felt horrible.  
Many moons later, Tigerclaw. Or now Tigerstar came to me. He wanted my help to take over the clans. For my help, he offered power and as much food as I wanted. I agreed. I don't know why I did at the time. Maybe it was because of m thirst for blood. I really didn't know. But I did know that I would get my revenge on Tigerstar.

Days later, BloodClan and ShadowClan(tigerstars clan) battled against the rest of the forest.  
There, I killed many people and gained more and more to my tooth collar collection. I winced painfully as I put each tooth of the dead clan cats on my collar. I wanted to kill myself. I hated myself. Why was I killing all these innocent cats?  
There was this one cat. Whitestorm as they say. I liked him in the small time we met. He was someone anyone would look up to. While we fought, there was something he said that I will never forget. "Turn back now little one. Your heart still shines. Stop now. Rest. Lay your paws off the path of blood and follow the brighter one..."  
I froze once he said that. He knew I wasn't truly evil. I wanted to cry. How kind that white warrior was! I was about to leave the battle field but a cat from behind me raked at my back. Yelling in surprise, I accidentally killed Whitestorm. I was horrified. Hating myself even more for killing this good and wise cat, I ran away. Behind me I heard the ThunderClan leader, Firestar.  
"Whitestorm!" he cried in agony. I wanted to do the same but I called retreat for the day. To much blood was lost.  
The next day of battle, almost all the clans were killed off. Tigerstars duty was almost fulfilled so he tried to kill me. While I watched the cats fighting from a distance, Tigerstar snuck up to me from behind. I heard him extend his claws so I quickly spun around. And before he could strike, I looked at him with eyes of murder and strikes as hard as I could using much of my strength. Then, he lay there dead. But he came back to life! This was repeated 8 times until he finally lay still.  
Nearby, I saw Firestar look in horror. He came charging at me. The ThunderClan leader was fierce. But so I was I. It was a heated battle until i finally got my claws on him. Not knowing what else to do, I killed him. It was a horrible thing I know, but it was self defense. I didn't mean to kill the tom!  
I ran away trying not to cry. I was killing to many innocent people. Climbing up a tree, I saw BloodClan fight. It was gruesome and many cats died. I swear I was going to puke!  
But then, in the distance i saw Firestar had recovered. So I hopped down the tree to see how he was.  
It was the best decision I have ever made in my life.  
"Firestar are you o-" I couldn't finish. Firestar had extended his claws and clawed at me. I helped in surprise.  
"Wait! No! I don't wanna fight!" I exclaimed.  
"Stop lying!" he growled.  
"It's true! I'm sorry! I isn't want to kill Whitestorm! Someone scratch me by surprise and I accidentally killed him!" I cried truly apologetic.  
Firestar spat, growled, and hissed. "You liar! Die!"  
With that last word, he had raked his claws against my flank and bit down on my neck causing blood to splatter on him and for me to die.  
"Thank you. Now the horrors of the world will stop haunting me..." I muttered.  
Firestar looked at me with horror and let me go. "You... You were telling the truth. And you... Youre not really evil are you..."  
I managed to nod a little bit but blood just gushed out someone. I cough and blood came out of my mouth dripping rapidly.  
"Good-bye... Firestar..." I choked out. Then I died.

As you can see. I really wasn't truly evil. It all started when I was an abused kit. My path of blood only started... Because I was Tiny. Tiny the puny kit. Tiny the misunderstood kit who no one ever cared to care for. I was on my own the whole time. I was ignorant and that's what brought me upon my fate. Blood was on my paws and it was because I had no one to learn from. I didn't know what a mistake was. A fault.  
But now I was born again into a new world. I world where I can start over. A world where I can learn my mistakes better and know more than I did. StarClan has given me a new life. A life were my parents actually cared. Where my brother loved me with all his heart. And where I can actually learn from my mistakes and try again and never fall.  
Would you like to know who I am now? I'm still the same Tiny but with a different name. I'm a twoleg or actually called a human. My fur or hair is the opposite color. I have many life changing journeys. Did you guess?

I, am Edward Elric.

**(A/N)  
OwlCookies: lol haha roflmaoqwerty I have a new format XDDD but OMG I meant for this to be funny. Not dramatic o.o sigh. I guess I can only make things funny once they have catnip ._.  
Neiyo: u must be so proud  
Owlcookes: eh. Not rly. BUT OMG I HAS A ROLEPLAY EXTRA U WANNA KNO WAT IT IS?  
Neiyo: no but here it is anyways =.=  
OwlCookies: ok I'm going to be Chelsea so watch this.**

Chelsea: *stares intently at Riza and Roy*  
Riza: what the heck are you doing?  
Chelsea: O.o trying to see how tall you are.  
Riza: ._. uhm... Ok  
Chelsea: HOW TALL ARE YOU!  
Riza and Roy: taller than you  
Ed: *randomly comes in and sees a short 12 year old* Lolwut?  
Roy: *shrugs*  
Chelsea: *points at Ed* HOW TALL WERE YOU WHEN YOU WERE 12?  
Ed: uhmm idk. Like 4ft. 9?  
Chelsea: *snickers* HAHAHA XDDD  
Ed: What?  
Chelsea: HAHAHAHAHAHA UR SHORTER THAN ME XDDDD  
Ed: and how tall are you?  
Chelsea: like 4ft 10 XDDD (seriously I am =_=)  
Ed: ARRRGGGG! A SHORT ASIAN IS TALLER THAN ME!  
Chelsea: *happy dances* I achieved something XD  
Roy: don't you drink milk?  
Chelsea and Ed: I. HATE. MILK.  
Roy: THAT'S WHY YOU'RE SO SHORT  
Chelsea: how tall wer u wen YOU WER 12? Huh punk?  
Roy and Riza: -.- 5ft tall  
Chelsea: AGGGGHHH! STUPID SHORT ASIAN GENES! *runs away completely angry*  
Roy: well then...  
Ed: Grrr *stomps away feeling extremely short*

OwlCookies: yup :D  
Neiyo: UR seriously 4ft 10?  
OwlCookies: don't rub it in =_=  
Neiyo: lol tht was interesting.  
OwlCookies: haha ya ;P now for the disclaimer. Neiyo?  
Neiyo: owlie doesn't own warriors by Erin hunter or fullmetal alchemist by hiromu(hiromi) arakawa.  
OwlCookies: if I owned warriors, scourge would still be alive and joined a clan and Jayfeather would be leader and not blind and he would be awesome. Berrynose and brambleclaw would be dead and thistleclaw or whoever was snowfurs(from bluestars prophecy) mate would be burning in hell. Breezepelt would explode and... Watev :P  
If I owned fma Roy and Riza would be married! And Ed and al would stop disappearing and leaving at the end of every fma series/movie!  
Neiyo: that must of been heart felt  
OwlCookies: indeed it was!


End file.
